Аксиома для каждой Мэри
by susanivanova12
Summary: Мэри - страшная сила


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Пейринг**: все, кому не лень

**Жанр**: **Crossover**

**Комментарий:**** с учетом 5 книги. А****U****. Частично Школьные истории за 5 курс.**

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Статус**: закончен

**Аксиома для каждой Мери**

Поттер готов был загрызть ненавистного преподавателя. Окклюменция не поддавалась, хоть тресни. Очередные мучения в подземельях выводили юного героя из себя. Снейп же методично пытал юношу, требуя от него, как считал сам Гарри, невозможного.

-Соберитесь, Поттер!- в который раз раздраженно говорил учитель, теряя терпение от нерадивого ученика.

Урок шел своим чередом, как вдруг…

Ох, уж мне эти вдруг… вечно выскакивают, как чертик из табакерки. Но – таков закон. «Вдруг» необходимо почти в каждом рассказе. И этот, естественно, исключением не станет.

-…чо?.. А ты?.. Да ну-у-у! Вре-е-ешь!.. Ух, ты-ы-ы! Ой, слушай, какая тут архитектура! Ты бы видел! Что? Причем тут он? Да нет, я о другом. Я тут опять где-то зависла… эй, але! Ты куда пропал?

Чей-то не в меру жизнерадостный голос раздался за стенами подземелья. Кто-то с кем-то активно общался.

Профессор, как опытный специалист по языкам, моментально определил родной каркаровский диалект.

-Поттер, живо палочку наизготовку!- скомандовал Снейп и осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

Картина, открывшаяся глазам изумленного профессора, напоминала картину маслом – за дверью, бодро шагая по ступенькам, с чем-то непонятным в руке, оживленно болтая с этим непонятным, шагала невесть откуда взявшаяся девица в маггловской одежде и жестикулировала, как мельница.

-Ой, да брось! Ой, какие тут камушки, я фонарею!- девица явно чувствовала себя в подземельях, как рыба в воде. – Слу-у-ушай, а тут так клево! Может тебя сюда тоже вписать, а? Да не смущайся, у них тут колдовства-а-а!- она остановилась и хлопнула себя по лбу, картинно закатив глаза. Открыв их, она поняла, что перед ней стоит человек в черных одеждах и направляет на нее палку.

-Е-мое!- отчего-то возликовала она и затараторила в предмет в ее руке.- Я перезвоню, я тут с та-а-аким мужчиной познакомилась! Что? Да не ревнуй,- она помахала рукой профессору и шепотом добавила, - айн момент, бесценный мой, я щаз! – и снова затараторила. – Ну все, пока. Перезвоню!

Никто и ничто не могло разозлить профессора сильнее, чем невнимание. Тем более от какой-то непонятной девицы, дементор ее знает, как попавшей в Хогвартс.

А девица сунула предмет в карман джинсов и воззрилась на Снейпа.

-Так, - деловито сказала она и зачем-то полезла в карман куртки. Снейп направил палочку ей в лоб. – Ой, да брось, нет у меня магических этих ваших штучек - дрючек! Куда ж он запропастился-то? А, вот!- она вытащила здоровенный потрепанный блокнот. – Тэ-э-эц, что мы тут имеем… профессор Снейп – есть,- она, не обращая внимания на Снейпа, который был на грани ярости и желания прикончить наглую дамочку, закопалась в записи.- А Гарри тут присутствует?- спросила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Поттер высунулся из-за двери.

-О, так точно! – девица стала что-то быстро писать в блокноте.

-Кто. Вы. Такая?- сквозь зубы прошипел профессор, мечтая, чтобы эта нахалка испарилась, как боггарт или самозаавадилась. Как его моментально переключило на родной язык Каркарова – он так и не понял. Магия – великая весчь!

-Я? – девица нимало не смущалась, пожирая глазами подошедшего парня, у которого палочка была благополучно убрана в карман мантии. – Писатель. Если точнее, фикрайтер.

-Какой, к гоблину, фикрайтер?- еле сдерживаясь, прошептал багровый от злости Снейп.

-Обыкновенный,- пожала плечами дамочка.- Ну, - она слегка порозовела и добавила,- не совсем обыкновенный, конечно. Я специалист по фандому Гарри Поттера и Дозоров. Плюс пишу по Булгакову, - она начала загибать пальцы,- ах, да, и Узы Крови тоже. И Властелин. А, да, и Пираты, естественно…

Поттер обалдел настолько, что даже рот открыл. Снейп же едва дышал от бешенства.

-Как, гиппогриф Вас задери, Вы сюда попали?- профессор, если б мог, перешел бы на парселтанг.

-Обычно,- девица перестала загибать по второму разу пальцы и снова пожала плечами. – Да ты не волнуйся, моя прелесссть! Я, как ты говоришь, просто маггла. Что не мешает мне, впрочем, мотаться по всем фантазиям.

Профессор понял, что девица крайне наглая, самоуверенная и невоспитанная, если смеет появляться в Хогвартсе, «тыкать» ему и пороть какую-то чушь.

-Ступефай! – заклятье сорвалось с кончика его палочки и полетело к дамочке, которая уже отвернулась от Поттера и Снейпа и разглядывала мокриц на стенах подземелья, поминутно ахая и вздыхая.

Заклятье коснулось дамочки и растаяло, не причинив ей ни малейшего вреда.

-Бросьте Вы это бесполезное занятье, уважаемый проф!- она даже не обернулась, разглядывая особо жирного паука на потолке.- Меня ничем не прошибешь. Даже если сильно захочешь. Это закон. Или аксиома, если угодно.

-Мне угодно, чтобы Вы немедленно убрались отсюда!- профессор разозлился настолько, что почти метал взглядом молнии.

-Фигушки, драгоценнейший!- дамочка повернулась и чмокнула воздух около лица профессора. – Я тут надолго. Если не возражаешь,- она кокетливо стрельнула глазками в сторону юноши, который не решил, что ему сделать, падать в обморок от того, ЧТО сейчас сделает взбешенный Снейп, или досмотреть спектакль до конца.

Дамочка отвернулась и моментально забыла о существовании профессора и юноши, достав мобильник и принявшись болтать с каким-то Завулоном.

-Ой, а он та-а-акой импозантный! Ой, я помру сейчас! А мальчишка тоже ничего! Что? Ой, да ты что! Я ж не слешер какой, прости Господи! Что? А, да. А глаза-а-а-а…- она мечтательно вздохнула и стала подниматься вверх по ступенькам.

Профессор готов был лопнуть от злости. С одной стороны заклинания на дамочку не действовали, что было весьма скверно; с другой стороны – не бить же ее, как простому магглу. Тем более, что женщин он принципиально не трогал. Равно, как и мужчин. Предпочитая примитивную драку более цивилизованным дуэлям на волшебных палочках.

А Поттер понял, что концерт окончен и лучше отсюда вовремя слинять, что благоразумно и сделал. Мало того, что он ничего не понял из речи девушки, кроме того, ее наглость могла все же обернуться боком для него самого. А еще пока хотелось пожить. Да и Лорда надо было кому-то уничтожить, однако!

Итак, герой сбежал, страшась гнева профессора. А сам профессор был настолько взбешен, что выйдя из ступора, вызванного нахальством дамочки, взорвал ближайшую стену, проклял поколение Поттеров, Темных Лордов и Дамблдоров до кучи и помчался прямиком к означенному Дамблдору, выяснять отношения.

Девушка неспешно шла по коридорам, ахая от открывшихся красот замка, болтая по непонятно как работающему в этих стенах мобильнику, одновременно делая пометки в записнушке и думала о чем-то своем, девичьем.

-Альбус! У нас неприятности - посторонний в школе!- Северус влетел в кабинет директора, едва не сшибив по пути медлительную горгулью - сторожа, которая от вида взъерошенного профессора зельеварения поспешно самоотстранилась, даже не поинтересовавшись паролем-доступом в покои директора. Видимо, каменное создание благоразумно решило, что связываться с мастером зелий, находящемся в таком неуравновешенном состоянии – себе дороже.

-Северус!- директор сиял, как новенький галеон.- Хочешь лимонную дольку?

-Какую, к дементору, дольку?!- взревел профессор и стал бегать по кабинету.

Через 5 минут и 44 круга Альбус вошел в курс дела и понял, что его драгоценного профессора зелий наглым образом вывела из себя черте откуда взявшаяся девица. Которая, к слову сказать, мило трещала по маггловскому телефону, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что в школе ПРИНЦИПИАЛЬНО ни одно маггловское устройство не работает!

-Ой, да не волнуйся ты так!- Альбус с любопытством рассматривал упавшего в кресло без сил Северуса. – Говоришь, она – фикрайтер? Тогда понятно, почему она здесь, как к нам попала, почему ее маггловские штучки работают там, где ничего маггловское не работает, и как она себя ведет.

-И?- с тоской выдавил приунывший Снейп.

-И это означает, что ей все можно!- Альбус блеснул глазами, кинул в рот мармеладку и запил ее чаем.- Боюсь, мой мальчик, что она пришла по твою душу. – Северус спрятал лицо в ладонях и всхлипнул. Ничего на этом проклятом свете его не выводило из себя больше, как явление так называемого мерисьюизма, при котором в Хогвартсе из ниоткуда заявляются фикрайтерские Я и наглым образом пристают к нему. И почему именно к нему?

-Не могу больше!- тихо раздалось из-под ладоней Северуса. – Какого лысого гоблина Я им нужен? Ну почему они не приходят к Поттеру? Или, скажем, к Блэку с Люпином?

-А потому, мой мальчик, что твой образ воплотил на экране мужчина, от которого магглы в восторге. Терпи. – Альбус сжевал все мармеладки и наколдовал себе еще.

-О-о-о-о!- раздался горестный стон из-под ладоней профессора.

Альбус с сожалением посмотрел на мастера зелий и сочувственно покачал головой.

-Да ты чо? А он? А ты? Умора! А она? Ух, ты! Ну, даешь! – примерно такой монолог слышали ученики, рассматривающие девицу, не обращавшую на них ни малейшего внимания. – Ой, стой, повиси минутку… - она приложила телефон к уху и зажала его плечом, другой рукой схватив за шиворот пробегавшего мальчика. – Где тут кабинет директора? – спросила она.

Мальчик похлопал глазами и промолчал.

-Госссподи, _вере из_ тут _офис оф директор_? – сказала она на чудовищном английском.

Мальчик висел в железной хватке дамочки и только моргал.

-Ой, ну и тормоз!- восхитилась дамочка, выпустила мальчишку и потопала далее.

-Во, дает!- восхитился мальчик, когда фигура дамочки свернула в очередной коридор.

-Тэээк-с! Горгулья!- констатировала девица, рассматривая каменного сторожа. Каменное чудовище лениво открыло глаз и посмотрело на посетительницу мрачным взором.- Какая ж прелесссть!- проворковала дамочка, попытавшись отколупнуть кусочек сторожа на память. Горгулья закрыла глаз и решила, что одной сумасшедшей в школе стало больше. То носятся, как полоумные гиппогрифы, то пытаются ковырять…

-Гхрм, так ты мне откроешь или где?- спросила дамочка, потеряв надежду отковырять хоть крошку от камня.

-Пароль?- проскрежетал сторож.

-Да фиг ли я знаю?- удивилась гостья, пожав плечами. – Стой…- она торопливо нажала на кнопки мобилы.- Але? Слушай, пароль в дамблдоровский кабинет не помнишь? Что? Спасибо, милый, за мной шоколадка! Хи-хи-хи! Почему _не пьешь_? Вино? Эльфийское? Спятил?.. Лимонный щербет…- шепнула она горгулье в перерывах между болтовней. Горгулья, если бы могла, ни в жизнь бы не пустила ЭТО к директору, но подчинилась и отпрыгнула в сторону, открыв проход.- Да местные эльфы – это просто слуги… Что? А ты еще Леголаса попроси! Ой, нет, чего там уж мелочиться – Галадриэль!

Так, болтая, взвизгивая от смеха, дамочка вошла в кабинет директора.

-…Он? Чо, правда? Да ты чо-о-о-о!- с восторгом протянула она, цепким взором хищницы мгновенно оценив обстановку кабинета директора- Альбус в кресле за столом, с мармеладкой в руке, Северус в кресле около стола, застыв от ужаса. – Ой, слушай, я перезвоню!- она сложила мобильник в карман джинсов и выудила записнушку . – Тэээк-с, - снова протянула она. – Значить-ся, это кабинет директора, - она будто сверялась с записями. Наконец, оторвавшись от записей, она убрала блокнот и посмотрела на Северуса. – Моя прелесссть, что ж ты – меня что ли испугался?- проворковала она, мягко приближаясь к профессору, что был ни жив, ни мертв. – Альбус, мое Вам с кисточкой! – она помахала рукой директору, лицо которого расплылось в улыбке.

-Здравствуй, девочка моя!- Альбус встал с кресла и протянул руки для объятий.

Гостья и директор обнялись.

Северус, если б мог, наверное ущипнул бы себя, но он все-таки был Грозой Хогвартса и все такое, так что щипки и испуг оставил на потом. Он собрался, сверкнул глазами и встал, взметнув полы мантии.

-Ой, как красиво!- гостья моментально забыла про директора и кинулась к профессору, едва не сшибив его с ног. – Почем матерьяльчик брал? – она схватила рукав профессорской мантии и принялась его мять.

Снейп побледнел настолько, что сам мел мог бы ему позавидовать.

«К Лорду такую жизнь!» - подумал несчастный проф.

-Да не волнуйся ты так!- девица отпустила бледного профессора и дружески хлопнула его по плечу. – Я не по твою многострадальную душу. Хотя… - она хитро улыбнулась,- за жизнь нужно платить. Не скрою, ты мне очень нравишься, - профессор побледнел еще больше,- но… у меня уже сил не хватает на вас всех. А вас всех у меня ой как много! Так что…

Альбус фыркнул и поперхнулся собственной слюной. Северус постепенно приобрел более человеческий цвет лица.

В этот момент запиликал мобильник.

-Да? Да, мой сладкий. Что? Нет. Я в Хогвартсе. А что? Где? И зачем мне туда? А они сами не справятся? Да, ну ладно. Прибуду. Пока.

Дамочка сложила мобилу в карман и вздохнула.

-Пардон муа. Меня ждут Малдер и Скалли. Эта мне парочка…- она закатила глаза и проворчала,- никак не могут нормально выяснить отношения. Влюблены друг в друга, как кошки мартовские, а туда же – работа, забота, дела… да то, да се...

Она покопалась в кармане и выудила крошечный приборчик.

-Ну, пока. Я вернусь! И не одна, - строго сказала она, многозначительно посмотрев на Снейпа.

Альбус улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

Девица нажала на кнопку на приборчике и, прыгнув в появившийся портал, исчезла.

Северус повернулся к директору и не менее многозначительно посмотрел на него.

-Ой, да не смотри ты так!- Альбус замахал руками. – Ну, и что с того, что у девушки столько дел?

-Я так и не понял, это ОНА или нет?- рыкнул Снейп.

-Частично, мой мальчик. Это не Мери. Это хуже,- Альбус вздохнул так, что Фоукс недовольно заклекотал на своей жердочке. – Это Автор. Даже хуже того – фикрайтер. А эти вообще бесцеремонны, беспардонны и им море - по колено. Но нам с ними приходится мириться. Знаешь, что они могут? – Снейп покачал головой. Единственное, что он знал – Мери есть и они помешаны на его скромной персоне. Про фикрайтеров он вообще не слышал.- Они намного лучше Авторов, но хуже тоже. Если Автор придумывает нас раз и навсегда, то эти извращаются по-полной программе. Однако если у Автора конец героя бывает печален, эти друзья могут изменить его. Хочешь, расскажу нашу историю?

Северус повторно побледнел, но кивнул и приготовился слушать…

-Тэ-э-экс, не толпимся! Проходим-проходим! Умницы мои…- девица держала в руках тот самый портал и командовала выходившими из ниоткуда людьми.

Мужчины, женщины и даже вроде бы дети выглядели несколько подавленно.

Альбус в своем кабинете вскочил с кресла и помчался на квиддичную площадку, где и материализовывались гости.

-Ого! Сколько гостей!- обрадовался директор, оглядывая немного растерянных людей. Половина из них уже нацелила на него посохи, пистолеты, луки и даже мечи.

-Тэ-э-экс,- снова скомандовала девица,- не волнуемся, мои сладкие, он вас не тронет! Альбус, хороший мой! Вот какая штука… короче, их – она указала широким жестом на гостей,- надо здесь спрятать. Мои коллеги с ними ТАКОЕ вытворяют!- она схватилась за голову.- Они уже бунтуют, а ничего же поделать не могут. В общем, они побудут пока здесь, а там видно будет. Лады?

-Конечно, девочка моя! О чем речь?!- обрадовался Альбус.

В этот момент вездесущие ученики школы магии и чародейства начали подтягиваться к стадиону, изнемогая от любопытства.

-Ой, какой хорошенький!- девочки постарше разглядывали стройного светловолосого юношу с острыми ушками, который сжимал в руке лук, заряженный стрелой.

-Ой, а этот-то симпатичный какой!- восторгались другие, глядя на высокого красивого мужчину, с грустной улыбкой.

-А спорим, что вон тот – колдун?- мальчики не отставали от девочек.

-Простите, я вы кто?- Гарри подошел к красивому юноше, что стоял несколько поодаль от остальных.- Меня зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер.

-Капитан Уильям Тернер,- юноша пожал руку парню, слегка улыбнувшись. – Я капитан «Летучего голландца». Слышал о таком?

-Я слышала, сэр!- девочка с растрепанными волосами смело приблизилась к юноше.

Рядом с компанией стоял Драко и с восхищением смотрел на мужчину с грустной улыбкой. Каким-то шестым или другим чувством, Драко чувствовал, что мужчина – очень сильный колдун. Возможно даже, что сильнее Поттера, Лорда и Дамблдора вместе взятых. А иметь сильного друга- покровителя – это в характере Малфоев.

-Я действительно колдун, мальчик,- мужчина протянул широкую ладонь юноше.- Тернер. Коул Тернер. Или просто – Балтазар.

-Не может быть!- раздался снова голос Гермионы. – Я столько читала о Вас, сэр!

-Друзья мои!- голос директора, усиленный Сонорусом, раздался, как гром с неба.- Пройдемте же в наш гостеприимный замок!

Гости пожали плечами и не спеша пошли за учениками, которые облепили пришельцев, как мухи – мед.

-Я же говорил, что они существуют! А ты не верила! Скиннер удавится, если узнает, где мы были!- восторгался молодой мужчина, снимая на камеру мобильника гостей, учеников и замок.

-Мне тут как-то не по себе,- рыжеволосая женщина прижалась к мужчине. Он секунду подумал, убрал мобильник и обнял даму.

Профессор Снейп заперся в подземельях и объявил, что не выйдет из них, пока пришельцы не уберутся к себе домой.

Альбус уговаривал, как мог, но, в конце концов, махнул рукой и отправился на праздничный пир в честь гостей.

Зато появилась дамочка с блокнотом.

-Я понимаю, Северус, тебе нелегко, но и им тоже,- она неожиданно мягко прикоснулась к его плечу.

Профессор немедленно стряхнул ее руку.

Девушка не обиделась.

-Пойми, они устали. Их мучают, как подопытных крыс мои же коллеги,- продолжила она. – Они и тебе готовят незавидную участь гея, педофила и так далее.

Снейп побледнел, но промолчал.

-Ты поймешь, что за все надо платить в этом мире. Альбус, уверена, рассказал тебе будущее. Но чтобы оно сбылось только в каноне, нужно платить фикрайтерам. Мы не все звери и извращенцы. Мы помогаем героям жить и жить весьма неплохо. Просто потому что мы любим вас. А любовь – великая сила.

-Это гнусно и подло.- Снейп смотрел на пустой котел. – Я – всего лишь выдумка.

-Понимаю, - дамочка хотела было положить ему руку на плечо, но передумала.- Тебе противно осознавать, что ты реален только как герой сказки… но кто знает, кто из нас реален по-настоящему? Очень может быть, что и моя жизнь - игра Всевышнего. Глупо обижаться на Создателя только потому, что Он тебя придумал.

-Я не обижаюсь,- Снейп вздохнул.- Просто…

-Неприятно, что фикрайтеры – извращенцы?- улыбнулась девица.- Но не все же!

-Все равно,- вздохнул профессор.

-Северус, милый мой,- она все же положила ему руку на плечо,- жизнь – штука сложная, но если ты живешь – это уже хорошо. Твой Создатель решил по-другому, а мы позволяем тебе жить. И долго, и счастливо…

-…и с Поттером, и с Блэком…- подхватил профессор горько.

-И это, к сожалению, - кивнула дамочка.- Но все лучше, чем не жить вообще. Кроме того, те люди, эльфы, хоббиты и прочие – тоже страдают. Всем тяжело. Я иногда позволяю им побыть теми, кем они являются. Это как отпуск.

-А я?- мужчина взглянул дамочке в глаза.- Изображать из себя мачо – это мой отпуск?

-Нет. У тебя отдых – это реальность. А то, что ты назвал – скорее работа,- мягко улыбнулась она.- Знаешь, ЧТО вытворяют фикрайтеры с Леголасом и Гимли? Это тот белокурый юноша с луком и гном рядом с ним. Они в реальности друзья, а вот фикрайтерам они видятся парочкой влюбленных. Или Джек Воробей и Уилл Тернер. Эти даже не друзья, но их судьба, как героев тоже незавидна. Уилл страдает по Элизабет, своей жене, что умерла давным-давно, по сыну, внукам. Знаешь, его история печальна, как и у многих там, в зале. Он любил девушку, женился, умер ради отца и стал капитаном «Голландца». Раз в 10 лет он мог видеть жену, но она и пришла-то только раз. С сыном. А потом вышла замуж и больше не являлась.

-В 10 лет!- прошептал Снейп.

-Именно. Он мертв. Его сердце хранится у потомков его сына, которых он даже не видел и не знает о них ровным счетом ничего. Или история Коула Тернера. Я познакомлю тебя с ним. Он колдун. Очень сильный. Он безумно любил одну ведьму, готов был принести мир к ее ногам, но… она его убила, чтобы спасти сестер. Или история Завулона. Он самый сильный маг в мире. Но и самый несчастный. Или Имхотеп… там вообще плакать хочется. Он любил 3000 лет. Она же любила только власть. И не захотела спасать его, когда он оступился. Он сам принял свою смерть. Но у нас он жив, хоть и навечно разочарован в любви. Никто не может помочь ему.

-А почему тогда ты им даешь отпуск?

-Чтобы они стали собой. Пусть ненадолго, но отдохнули от неуемной фантазии фикрайтеров.

-Но почему здесь?

-Просто так мне захотелось. В прошлый раз это была Тортуга. Джек и Уилл радовались, как дети,- она улыбнулась.- Присоединяйся к нам. Это неплохо, если учесть, что ты будешь жить почти вечно. Я дам тебе все, что пожелаешь. Любовь красавиц, замки, сыновей и дочерей, богатство… жизнь, наконец.

-Или?..

-Или просто сгинешь. Создатель тебя убила. А это плохо. Впрочем, опять же – кому как. Маргарита и Мастер очень счастливы, например.

-Я подумаю.

-Я не тороплю.

Стук в дверь прервал беседу.

-Простите, мы не помешали? – компания мужчин и женщин вошла в кабинет.

-О, Северус, позволь представить – доблестная команда Управления по Научным Исследованиям и Разработкам.

-Профессор Коннор Дойл,- самый красивый мужчина протянул руку.

-Профессор Снейп. Северус Снейп.- Снейп пожал руку.

-Профессор Эксон. Питер Эксон,- представился следующий.

-Линдси Доннер. Можно просто Линдси, - молодая женщина улыбнулась Снейпу.

-Клэр Девидсон,- представилась другая дама, рассматривая заспиртованных животных в банках.

-Антон Хэндрикс,- седовласый мужчина долго и горячо тряс руку Снейпа.

-Руководитель группы Фрэнк Элсингер,- статный мужчина протянул руку.

Девица с записнушкой поморщилась, но промолчала.

-Мои любимые ребята и девчата из «Пси-Фактора»,- пояснила дамочка.

Герои уже активно изучали кабинет Снейпа, очень аккуратно трогая банки, пробирки и тихо переговариваясь.

-Им тоже несладко,- тихо заметила девица. – Я не особо люблю Элсингера. Он послал группу в Архангельск и…- она замолчала на мгновение,- Там погиб Коннор. До сих пор не простила Фрэнка. Он еще сказал, что Коннор – пушечное мясо.- Глаза девицы увлажнились и она судорожно вздохнула.- Но… они живы и будут жить, дай Бог, вечно. На это мы – фикрайтеры - и годимся.

Снейп разглядывал деловых людей. Ему было наплевать на пробирки, зелья и вообще всех. Просто дико хотелось жить. Пусть так, пусть с кем-то из ненавистных Поттеров, пусть даже с Блэком… только жить. И быть счастливым. Что ж, если другой цены нет…

-Я согласен,- тихо сказал профессор.- Что я должен сделать?

-Ничего. Я внесу твое имя в компьютер и ты будешь жить вечно. И счастливо, по возможности.- Девица выудила из кармана сотовый и внесла в записнушку имя Снейпа.

-Вот и все. А завтра начнется твоя новая жизнь. Канон, конечно, не исправишь, но этого и не требуется. Здесь будет как бы твоя проекция. А ты будешь в мире фикрайтеров. Ты сможешь жить, любить, улыбаться… - она мягко потрепала его по плечу. – Ребята, пошли в зал. Там готово?

-Альбус сказал, что через полчаса все будет готово,- отозвался Питер из кладовки. Он появился, держа в руках безоар.- Вот это да!

-Это безоар,- Северус улыбнулся девице и подошел к Питеру. – Камень из желудка козы. Мощное противоядие.

Дамочка оглядела поглощенных в работу людей и улыбнулась.

В этом и состояла ее задача – дать героям побыть самими собой. А потом – снова работа. Сложная, нудная, иногда болезненная, но нужная миллионам читателей.

Мери улыбнулась и, вытащив приборчик, исчезла из Хогвартса. Ее ждали еще на Вавилоне-5, в Трое, в Галлии и в подводном царстве Русалочки и Нептуна.


End file.
